ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Snowy" (Lightning Continuity)
"Snowy", also known simply as The Guide, is an Ultra from Planet Glacier. Appearance Snowy is a mostly silver Ultra with some black and white lines. He has round, blue eyes and wears a long scarf. Personality Snowy is ignorant and cold on the outside (really he's just shy,) but deeply cares for the safety of Ultras who visit Planet Glacier. He knows all about the different monsters inhabiting it, which makes him all the more curious about Necrozma's landing on the planet. Snowy rarely visits Ultra Megalopolis, although he makes sure to bring lost Ultras there so that they can meet other Ultras and get shelter from the cold. In RPs, Snowy is far more extroverted and emotional than in canon works, as is shown by his feelings for Ultrawoman Zeperion. History Snowy does not remember his past or his real name; "Snowy" is a nickname that Mebius gave him during his trip to Planet Glacier, and he liked the sound of it. As far as he knows, Snowy has lived on Planet Glacier all his life, guiding Ultras that visit the planet. Ultraman Mebius Returns: The Ice Warrior and the Twisted-Hearted Beast Snowy will make his first appearance as the deuteragonist of this special. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier Snowy is set to have his first canon meeting with Ultrawoman Zeperion and her brother, Ultraman Prime, in this upcoming roleplay. Transformation Kris closes his eyes and spreads his hands, activating the transformation by willpower. His body freezes solid, then shatters to reveal a blue light that grows giant before dissipating in a swirling blast of cold to reveal Snowy. Forms - Freezing Heart= Freezing Heart Necrozma Freezing Heart is the form Necrozma takes when it absorbs Snowy's light energy and fuses itself with the Ultra's body. *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA *'Element': Water/Light STATS *'Health': 220 / 1000 *'Power': 170 / 1000 *'Durability': 200 / 1000 *'Speed': 210 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 800 / 4000 Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach ? *'Running Speed': Mach ? *'Jumping Distance': ? m *'Jumping Height': ? m *'Swimming Speed': Mach ? *'Grip Strength': ?,000 t }} Profile * Age: Unknown * Time Limit: Seemingly none * Home Planet: Planet Glacier * Human Form: Kris * Weakness: Unlike most Ultras, Snowy is weak against heat. * Transformation Item: Willpower * Relationships ** Ultraman Mebius (friend) ** Ultrawoman Zeperion girlfriend (non-canon) ** Ultraman Prime (ally) Body Features * Color Timer: Snowy does not appear to have a time limit, as his Color Timer only blinked when he was freed from Necrozma's possession, which greatly weakened him. *'Eyes': Snowy possesses standard Ultra vision. He can see clearly in the snowstorms that plague Planet Glacier. *'Ultra Skin': Snowy has standard Ultra Skin, but he is resistant to cold temperatures.. Trivia * Snowy is obviously inspired by Ultraman Blizzard and Ultraman Blank. He's even from the same universe as Blizzard, although he has never heard of him. * His scarf is obviously inspired by Orb Sky Dash Max and S Wind Change. * Several of Snowy's techniques are inspired by Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and the Frost Giants from Marvel. * His personality is partially based on Silver the Hedgehog. * Necrozma's possession of Snowy was inspired by the fact that it is able to possess Solgaleo and Lunala by absorbing the light inside their bodies. Ultras are beings of light, so I thought "wouldn't that be cool?" Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:Furnozilla's Continuity